Sick Day
by Dresden-Neville
Summary: James is sick and Lily and baby Harry have to care for daddy. better than it sounds and it's slightly humorous. plz review&read!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: As usual I don't own any of the characters, only the  
plot. This story takes place 3 months before that certain Halloween  
night. It is slightly AU. I hope you enjoy and it's meant to be  
short and sweet.  
  
^o^ Sick Day ^o^  
  
Lily sighed as she put Harry in his highchair. James still wasn't  
home. He had been out all night and it was now 9 o' clock in the  
morning and there wasn't any sign of James. Lily whipped up some  
oatmeal for Harry and put it in front of him. He giggled as she  
tickled him and then turned his attention to the small, green bowl  
in front of him. As Harry began to eat, a man with stringy black  
hair came through the kitchen door.  
  
'Padfoo, padfoo!'  
  
Lily sighed and the man said, 'Well at least some one is happy to  
see me.'  
'Oh Sirius I'm happy to see you,' Lily said sarcastically.'  
  
Sirius scowled and his expression cleared as he looked back at  
Harry. Lily knew that Sirius loved his godson more than life itself.  
  
' You haven't heard from James yet have you Sirius.'  
  
Sirius shook his head.  
' He's fine Lily, he's just busy you know with Voldemort and all.'  
  
Lily flinched a little and replied, 'Yes I know Sirius, it's just  
I'm so worried about him and all.'  
  
At that precise moment James Potter walked through the kitchen door.  
Lily smiled and went to hug him. She stopped when she notice the  
state of his clothes. Dirt clung to every stitch and James was  
soaked. James grinned sheepishly and Lily frowned.  
  
'Couldn't help it Lily dear, the stupid git wouldn't stay put.'  
  
Sirius laughed and that set Harry off to yelling, 'Daddy, daddy!'  
  
James walked to Harry with a smile, but was stopped when a wooden  
spoon rapped his head.  
  
"OW! LILY WHAT WAS THAT FOR!'  
  
Lily grinned smugly and replied, 'Don't you dare go near our son  
like that Potter, now get upstairs and take a bath, and you smell.'  
  
James faked a hurt expression and slowly made his way out. He sped  
up when the spoon came at his arse.  
  
By this time Remus had joined them in time to see James' panicked  
expression and he and Sirius were roaring with laughter. Harry was  
grinning.  
  
'You funny mommy.'  
  
' Thank you Harry at least you know funny when you see it.'  
  
Lily ruffled Harry's already messed up hair and put his bowl in the  
sink.  
A brown owl tapped at the window. Lily opened the window up, gave  
the owl six knuts, and closed the window. When she turned around the  
kitchen was empty. She could hear Harry's squeals of delight in the  
living room.  
  
Lily shook her head smiling and sat down at the table to read the  
Daily Prophet.  
  
As she flipped through it, James came down. He kissed her cheek and  
sat down across from her. She really hadn't noted his presence until  
a rough cough came from his direction. Lily lifted her head. She  
took in James' appearance and noticed he was paler than he should  
be.  
  
' James do you feel alright?'  
  
James shrugged. ' I've felt better,' he answered truthfully. Inside  
he felt as if he was dying. He didn't tell Lily that even though he  
suspected she already knew. Lily leaned over towards him and put a  
hand on his forehead.  
  
'I can't tell if you have a fever or not.'  
  
She sat back down and pulled out her wand. 'Accio thermometer.'  
  
A small, thin object came from the living with Harry and Remus  
trailing behind it. Harry was watching the thermometer with such  
interest that he didn't see the ball in front of him. He tripped and  
landed with a small thud. All three adults grimaced and waited for a  
cry but it didn't come, yet. Harry lay there, surprised. Then his  
face scrunched up and he let out a bellow.  
  
'OWIE! MOMMYYYYYY! WAAAAAAAAA!'  
  
Lily stuck the thermometer in James's mouth and picked up Harry.  
' Shh, shh Harry it's okay. Mommy's here.'  
  
Remus picked up the ball and threw it behind him. Sirius, who was  
just coming in to see what happened, got hit in the face.  
  
'Oh, Moony how dare you.'  
  
Harry laughed and Remus gave him a full smile.  
' I always knew Sirius could be handy when needed.'  
Lily smiled and a beeping noise brought her attention back to James.  
  
She took it out of his mouth and read it.  
' 101.3 James. Not too serious but bad enough.'  
  
Sirius looked at James. Now Sirius was no healer but even to him  
James looked sick. This is going to be fun, he thought.  
  
' Awww, is Jamsie a little sick. Does he have a little cough and  
fever,' Sirius said in a mocked baby voice.  
  
James glared at him with a frown. His frown grew deeper as he closed  
his eyes. Everyone except Harry looked at James with concern. Before  
anyone could ask James bolted out of the room. Lily could hear  
retching noises coming from the bathroom and from the look on Sirius  
and Remus' face they heard them, too.  
  
' Well it looks like I'll be going,' Remus said, ' the full moon is  
in a few days and I can't afford to get sick. See you later Lily,  
Harry.'  
  
Remus disapperated outside with a pop. Sirius waved at Lily and  
Harry and copied Remus's exit maneuver. Lily sighed as she looked  
down at Harry, who was sitting on the floor playing with a block.  
This is going to be a fun time, she thought sarcastically.  
  
Well how did you guys like the first chapter? There's a couple more  
on the way if you guys review. So please do!! =D 


	2. still sick sigh

Hey everyone I'm back. Sorry it took so long to bring up this chap.  
Well thank you to  
  
Marauders3 and kungphoomunky  
  
for reviewing!! Here's chapter two.  
  
^o^ Taking care of James ^o^  
  
It had been two days since James first got sick and Lily was going  
out of her mind. She didn't think she could last another day with  
taking care of curious Harry and James. Lily didn't want to ask  
Sirius to help because she knew that Remus needed him on the full  
moon.  
  
'Lily! Can you come here please?' called James's hoarse voice from  
the living room.  
  
Lily almost sighed out loud but caught herself in time. She knew  
James already felt bad enough about the situation and she didn't  
want him to feel worse. After all it wasn't his fault. 'Coming James  
just give me a minute.'  
  
Lily went to the playroom to check on Harry. As she neared the door  
she almost panicked when she couldn't hear him. Lily looked around  
the room and spotted Harry near his toy chest. He was silently  
working on a puzzle. Lily smiled at Harry's look of concentration.  
After one last glance she headed toward the living room.  
  
James lay on the couch, looking miserable and tired. He had pieces  
of parchment and a quill with a bottle of black ink sitting on the  
table beside him. Even though he was sick, James didn't stop doing  
his Auror duty. Three huge books were also on the table, each one  
talking about some defense spells and curses and how to block and  
cast them.  
  
' James what is it? Do you need something to drink or eat?'  
  
James grimaced at the word eat and shook his head. He motioned for  
her to sit down, so she sat. Lily looked at him expectantly and he  
sighed.  
  
' Uh..er..Lily are you okay?'  
  
Lily looked at him with surprise. ' Am I okay? I think I should be  
asking you that don't you James.'  
  
James shrugged and said, 'Well I know that it's not easy for you to  
manage the house, Harry, and me and I just wanted to make sure you  
aren't feeling sick.'  
  
Lily smiled at James's thoughtfulness. Often she wondered how a  
conceited teen could ever become an unselfish person. Lily knew from  
the start, conceited or not, that she was in love with James. Now  
she could see why even though she really never did before she  
married him.  
  
'I'm fine James and so is Harry. So stop worrying about us and  
besides I've already had the flu so it is very unlikely I'll get it  
again. Besides I was just thinking about calling Sirius tomorrow to  
help me around the house.'  
  
James nodded and sighed. 'Lily dear can I ask you a favor.'  
'Yes James you may.'  
'Kill me.'  
  
Lily chuckled and put a hand to James's forehead. Her chuckling  
stopped when she noticed that his fever had returned, even higher  
than last time.  
'James how come you didn't tell me your fever was back.'  
  
'I didn't notice it to be honest with you. I just thought..well I  
don't know.'  
  
Lily shook her head in exasperation. She stood up and walked to the  
kitchen and pulled out the ingredients for a fever potion. As she  
was mixing it Harry came in the kitchen. He had the fake snitch  
James gave him on his first Christmas.  
  
'Mommy lookie it fwies, see zoooom, zoooom, like padfoo's  
moworcicle.'  
  
Lily grinned during the first part of the sentence but the grin  
faded when Harry said motorcycle. Lily was not very fond of Sirius's  
motorcycle that he had enchanted to fly.  
  
' Yes sweetie that's very nice, now why don't you go show daddy.'  
  
'Okay mommy.'  
  
Zooming noises were heard from Harry all the way to the living room  
and James' laughter came split seconds after Harry got in there.  
Lily finished the potion and waited five minutes for it to simmer.  
As soon as it was cool enough she poured a generous amount in a vile  
and took it to James.  
  
'Mommy what that huh, what that?'  
  
Lily looked down to Harry's curious expression. 'That is your  
daddy's medicene. He has to take it because he's sick.'  
  
Harry looked confused for a second. Then understanding must have hit  
when James made a face. 'It yucky daddy?'  
  
'No not at all it taste pleasant Harry.'  
  
Lily narrowed her eyes a little. 'Don't be sarcastic with him. It's  
not his fault you went out into the stupid rain for someone whom you  
probably will never see again.'  
  
James sank lower into the pillows and Lily grinned. Harry climbed up  
beside  
James and lay down. After seconds he fell asleep and the parents  
looked on fondly.  
  
'I'll take him to his bed,' Lily whispered. James nodded and Lily  
picked Harry up. When she got back down James was asleep, too.  
Relief washed over her and she stretched out on the couch in the  
den. Her eyes became heavy and she drifted off to sleep.  
  
Chapter two done and gone hoped you all enjoyed it!!!! 


	3. st mungos

Hey everyone. Sorry it's taking so long to load up  
chapters. Well thanks to all my reviewers!!  
  
Marauder3- yes I'm thinking of making a sequel to answer your  
question! Thanks for your awesome reviews!  
  
^o^ St. Mungos ^o^  
  
Lily woke to Harry's cries. She shook herself and looked at the  
clock. It was 7 o' clock in the morning. Lily yawned and went up to  
get Harry. Harry was standing in his crib, his tiny hands gripping  
the edges. Harry's face was red and scrunched up from yelling and  
crying.  
  
Lily hurried to the crib and took him out. She cuddled Harry to her  
chest, gently rocking him to make him quiet down.  
  
'It's alright my baby, shhh, shh, mommies here Harry.'  
  
Harry continued to cry but not as loud. Soon his cries were reduced  
to hiccups and sniffles. Lily went down to the kitchen to fix him  
some breakfast. She decided to fix Harry some scrambled eggs. As  
soon as they were cool enough she gave them to Harry and he began to  
eat. Satisfied that Harry was okay now, Lily went to check on James.  
  
Lily went into the living room and found the couch empty. She looked  
around and saw James coming out of the bathroom. His eyes were  
bloodshot and he was pale and sweating. James walked unsteadily  
towards the couch but had to stop to lean on the wall. Lily raced  
over there and put her arm around him. She helped him over to the  
couch and laid him down.  
  
'Thanks.Lily..de-dearest,' he said weakly.  
  
Lily felt his head and drew a quick breath. The fever was higher  
than yesterday.  
'James tell me how you feel. Everything, and don't leave out a  
single symptom.'  
  
'I..I feel terrible Lily, ev-everythings spinning and I can't hold  
any food down, and my head is pounding and.and it hurts to breathe.'  
  
Lily sat quiet until the breathing part. A shocked expression came  
over her and she said very urgently, ' That's it! I'm taking you to  
St. Mungos, just give me a moment to pack up Harry and a few other  
things. Just lay here and relax, okay James?'  
  
James closed his eyes and managed to say, 'Yes.'  
  
Lily looked at him with great concern and ran out of the room. Harry  
had gotten down from his chair and was playing with some blocks.  
Lily took in this absently and packed up the diaper bag. Then she  
raced upstairs and got Harry and James some clothes. Lily stuffed  
Harry's into his bag and got a small, yellow duffle bag out of the  
closet for James.  
  
As soon as she was through packing Lily raced back down the stairs  
with the bags. On the way to the living room she grabbed Harry. He  
looked at her confused and didn't say anything. James looked at her  
as she came through and Lily nearly cried. He looked like he was on  
his deathbed, but his eyes showed more of what he was feeling.  
  
'I'll be right back. I'm flooing to Remus and Sirius to explain.  
I'll be back for you in a moment okay?'  
  
James slowly nodded and fell back to sleep. Lily's bottom lip  
quivered slightly as she stepped into the fireplace. 'Remus' flat,'  
she yelled. Green flames engulfed her and Harry and in a split  
second they were staring at Remus.  
  
'Lily,' Remus said, 'is something wrong?'  
  
Lily nodded and Remus yelled for Sirius. Sirius came running and  
Lily began to tell them without haste.  
  
'James is sick. Very, very sick. I've got to take him to St. Mungos  
Hospital. Watch Harry for okay. All the stuff he needs is in the bag  
and if you need something else just go to my house. Okay?'  
  
Sirius nodded, taking Harry and saying, 'Just go everything will be  
all right. Just go take care of Prongs. If you need us we'll be  
here. Just let us know how's he doing okay?'  
  
Lily nodded and Remus briefly hugged her. A few tears made their way  
down her cheeks and she turned back to the fireplace and went back  
to Potters' Place.  
  
James was sitting up when she exited the fireplace. Sobs shook his  
whole body and his breath came in rough, shaky gasps.  
  
Lily made her to him and knelt by him.  
He looked at her, still crying, and said, 'I.can't.breath.it  
hurts..so much.'  
He moaned and cried harder. She helped him up and half dragged, half  
pulled him over to the fireplace. She grabbed the duffle bag and  
threw down some floo powder saying, 'St. Mungos!'  
  
**********************=======*********************  
  
Lily dragged James out and he vomited all over the white floor. A witch  
at the reception desk took one look at them and summoned a couple  
healers. They put James on a stretcher and took him to the nearest  
room. Lily hurriedly gave the witch all the information that she needed  
and went into the room James was occupying.  
  
The two healers were checking James over. One was taking vitals, the  
other asking James a few questions. Lily walked over and held James's  
hand. He squeezed and she lightly squeezed back.  
  
'How long have you had these symptoms?'  
  
James wheezed and answered, 'Er.f-four days including th-this one.'  
  
The healer nodded and went to talk to his partner. They were exchanging  
information and must have come to a conclusion because they turned  
around.  
  
'Mr. Potter it would seem that you have migratory pneumonia. Have you  
had or recently had a cold or cough?'  
  
Lily answered this one. 'Yeah he had a bad cough a week ago. Are you  
saying that cough caused this?'  
  
The healers nodded. 'That is what we're precisely saying. Either the  
cough got worse or it wasn't just cough. With some tests we can figure  
that out. Now I'll send in a medi-witch to take blood. If you need  
anything ask for Healer Norse.'  
  
Healer Norse and his partner left and Lily looked down at James. He  
grinned and slightly shrugged. 'James Potter you're absolutely insane!'  
  
He coughed, and wheezed. Lily got the potion the other healer had left.  
James took a couple sips and his breath became unlabored. Lily sighed  
in relief and a witch came through the door. James eyes went wide and  
Lily about roared with laughter. In all the confusion she had forgotten  
the one thing James feared, needles.  
  
The plump, motherly looking witch smiled at Lily and James. Lily smiled  
back and James grew even paler. 'Now, now Mr. Potter don't go having a  
fit over a little needle. Anyone who can face a death eater can take a  
little needle.'  
  
James shook his head vigorously and Lily snickered. James glared at her  
and she stopped. The medi came closer with the needle and stuck it in  
James's arm while he was looking at Lily. He gasped and jumped a little  
in surprise. He concentrated on not fainting while the medi took the  
blood. When she retreated to the door James stuck out his tongue.  
  
Lily laughed loudly and James pouted. She stopped laughing a few  
minutes later and smiled at his face. Here was one of the best Aurors  
in the wizarding world, a father and husband pouting over a little  
needle. Lily bent down to James's heated forehead and kissed it. He  
looked at her, temper gone now, questionably.  
  
'I'm going to go check on Harry and leave you alone for a bit. You need  
to rest and I need to rest. I'll see you tomorrow okay James.'  
  
'Yeah, I love you Lily.'  
  
Lily's eyes misted over. 'I love you too James.'  
  
They kissed on last time and she exited out the door. After giving the  
witch at the desk instructions on how to reach her, Lily left for  
Remus's house.  
  
******=========*******=======***********=========  
  
Well there's chapter 3. Hope you liked it!! 


	4. finally unsick

Hey everyone I'm back!! I hope you guys are enjoying the story  
(which from the reviews I can tell you are!).  
  
This message is to Marauders3 (and anyone else who wants to know).  
The sequel I'm thinking about writing is when Harry's older and Sirius  
and Remus take care of him. I love stories along that story line so I  
think I'll write one.  
  
^o^ Finally Unsick ^o^  
  
After staying a week in St. Mungos, James was finally able to go home.  
He was thrilled to be out of there. Having healers poke, prod, and  
stare at you all the time could get on anyone's nerves. James was  
sitting in his hospital room having one last check-up. Although James  
was keen to get out of here, the healers seemed to have the opposite  
feelings. They stood there checking things over a million times, so  
James thought, looking at the same vitals.  
  
Finally, after about fifteen long minutes Healer Norse said he was  
free to go. James jumped up, grabbed his bag and headed for the front  
room. He signed out and took a handful of floo powder. Lily had told  
him that they would be at Remus's house and that he was to floo there  
when the healer released him.  
  
'Remus's Flat!' James said with a grin and a little wave at the witch  
at the reception desk. She shook her head, smiling and the next moment  
James was staring at Harry. Harry grinned and shouted at the top of  
his lungs, 'DADDY"S HERE MOMMY, PADFOO, MOOEY!'  
  
James dusted himself off and picked up Harry. Harry hugged his neck  
and laid his head down in the crook of his neck. James smiled fondly  
and went forward to hug Lily.  
  
'Oh James I'm glad you're home, well I mean here with us.'  
  
Sirius snorted and grunted when Remus poked him in the ribs. Sirius  
scowled at Remus and plopped on the couch pouting. James chuckled and  
let a squirming Harry down on the ground. Remus came and gave James a  
hug saying, 'Glad to be well again Prongs?'  
  
"You bet Moony, I don't think I could've survived another minute in  
that place.' Remus grinned and they all sat down. The only one brave  
enough to sit by the fake pouting Sirius was Harry.  
  
Harry was looking at his godfather, grinning expectantly. Then Harry  
plopped down on Sirius's lap. Sirius looked at Harry slightly warily,  
not fully trusting the innocent, green eyes. Harry grin faded and  
Sirius looked confused. James and the others did too.  
  
'Harry what do you want?' Lily asked. Harry looked at his mom then at  
Remus. The three adults, including James, still looked confused and  
Harry got up. He walked a little unsteadily into the kitchen and came  
out with a bluish, purplish box. An echo of ohs came from Remus, Lily  
and Sirius. Harry walked over to James and put the box in his lap.  
  
'Pwesent for daddy. Hairwy make it.'  
'Thanks Harry, let's see what's inside okay?'  
  
Harry nodded and James proceeded to open it. Inside laid a picture. It  
was a bunch of squiggly lines in a lot of different colors. It looked  
like Lily had done the title. At the top of the paper said TO DADDY: I  
LOVE YOU.  
James looked down at Harry and smiled. Harry climbed on the couch and  
sat in James's lap. He proceeded to tell James what the picture held.  
Lily got as far as hearing something about a moworcicle when she fell  
asleep. Now that James was well again she could finally relax.  
  
^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^**^*^*^*^**^**^**^*^^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
There's the end of the story. Hope you liked it. Look for my sequel  
coming soon. (\____/)  
(= '-' =)  
(") (") See this is crookshanks! Cool eh? I got this  
from azkabanclub.com. 


End file.
